The present disclosure generally relates to user authentication on a computing system, and more particularly to improved techniques for face-based user authentication.
Biometrics-based authentication techniques are becoming popular as alternatives to traditional password-based user authentication techniques or as part of multi-factor authentication techniques in addition to traditional password-based authentication techniques. Compared with password-based user authentication techniques, biometrics-based authentication techniques require no user memorization and may provide a higher level of credibility for authenticating users.
One such biometrics-based technique is face authentication, where one or more images of a person's face are captured and used to authenticate that person. However, many existing face authentication techniques are vulnerable to forgery, such as media-based facial forgery, where an adversary may use a photo or video of a valid user to fool the authentication system.